Moving Forward
by Lovergreen
Summary: [AU][ONE-SHOT]. "Algo había quedado pendiente, luego de resolverlo, sólo quedaría seguir adelante."


**Moving Forward**

 **By Lovergreen**

Todo lo que podía escuchar una y otra vez, era el chillido de las llantas sobre el asfalto y luego, el impacto y el crujir del acero.

El sonido de las ambulancias le martillaban el cerebro y quería llevar sus manos a sus oídos para acallar el estridente escándalo, pero no podía… no sentía sus manos.

Había un dolor en su pecho que no dejaba entrar el aire a sus pulmones y el sabor metálico en su boca le hizo comprender que la sangre brotaba de ella. Se relamió los labios tratando de humedecerlos un poco y sintió las cortaduras en ellos.

Trató de levantarse pero… algo se lo impedía. Recordó que llevaba el cinturón de seguridad…

Recordar lo que había sucedido se le hacía imposible, todo en su mente estaba en blanco. Y de pronto… abrió los ojos.

Estaba con su traje, el mismo con el que había salido del trabajo ese día. Al menos, él pensaba que había sido ese mismo día.

Cuando se pudo levantar y ver a su alrededor, estaba en una calle oscura y vacía, se sentía confundido… ¿Dónde estaba su auto? ¿Dónde estaban las ambulancias?

Estaba seguro que había tenido un accidente pero al parecer… no había rastros de este…

Caminó sin rumbo por lo que le pareció una eternidad, ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado para calcular el amanecer. Pero recordó algo…

Tanteó su chaqueta y sintió la pequeña cajita aún en ella. Bien, no la había perdido.

Llegó a una plaza donde había gente caminando y compartiendo. Se sorprendió al ver la luminosidad del día. ¿En qué momento había amanecido?

—Disculpe…— Le habló a una señora que se dedicaba a alimentar a las palomas— Señora… oiga…— Pasó su mano frente a la mujer pero esta ni se inmutó. Pensó que seguro era ciega… y también sorda.

Comenzó a desesperarse cuando repitió la misma acción con una pareja sentada en una de las bancas y también con un niño que jugaba con un avión mientras hacía equilibrio con su mano para evitar que el helado de su cono cayera al suelo.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Era como si él no estuviera allí. Como si fuese un… fantasma. Una risa sarcástica brotó de su varonil garganta. No podía ser posible eso… él… iba a ser padre. Él… tenía una esposa… amaba a su esposa, no podía… dejarla sola.

En ese momento más recuerdos llegaron a él…

El llanto de ella… los lamentos… ¿cuándo la había escuchado llorar?

Un hombre captó su atención… lo estaba mirando fijamente y se sorprendió. Era muy joven… podía decir que hasta más joven que él. Vio como cruzó la calle hasta quedar a su lado y después de un instante, sus ojos se clavaron en él.

—¿Estás perdido?— Preguntó el jovencito.

—Quiero ir a casa— Respondió rápidamente un tanto molesto.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?— Continuó el chico al momento en que sus manos buscaban lugar en sus bolsillos.

—Mmm…— Se concentró pero… su nombre no llegaba a él.

—¿No lo recuerdas?— El chico arrugó el ceño mirándolo con curiosidad.

—Inuyasha… Taisho Inuyasha.

—Mucho gusto Inuyasha. Mi nombre es Kohaku— Sonrió amistosamente al momento en que se balanceaba en sus talones— ¿Qué estás buscando?

—Busco a mi esposa. Hoy es su cumpleaños… debo… entregarle su obsequio.

—¿Sabes por qué nadie puede verte?

—Tú puedes verme.

—Cierto. Pero… los demás no pueden. ¿O sí?

Inuyasha se mantuvo en silencio y miró a su alrededor. Nadie siquiera veía en dirección a donde ellos estaban.

—Estoy… muerto. ¿Verdad?— Preguntó seriamente.

—Sí.— Afirmó— ¿Cómo pasó?

—No lo sé— Cerró sus ojos mientras en su rostro se marcaba la desesperación— Quiero buscarla… quiero… saber cómo están…

—¿Quienes?

—Mi familia…

—¿Cómo se llaman? Necesito que me des un nombre… de esa manera puedo ayudarte…

—Kagome…

.

.

El timbre de la casa sonó y dejando su tejido de lado se levanto de su cómoda mecedora mientras se disponía a abrir la puerta. Su madre había salido al mercado y no regresaría en una hora, su hermano y su abuelo estaban en algún lugar. Así que se encontraba sola. Bueno… no completamente.

—Buenas tardes, Señora— Saludó un jovencito haciendo una reverencia.

—Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?— Preguntó cordialmente con una pequeña sonrisa.

El jovencito reparó en el pequeño bulto en su vientre que denotaba un embarazo de al menos unos cuatro o cinco meses. Pero… ella venía vestida de negro.

—He venido porque… hay alguien que me ha pedido ayuda. Es usted… ¿Higurashi Kagome?

—Si…— La confusión era visible en su rostro— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Me llamo Hiroshi Kohaku.

—Un gusto, Kohaku.

Lo invitó a pasar e inmediatamente el hombre de cabello negro y largo apareció al lado de la mujer, solo que esta no logró verlo.

—Es ella…está… tan hermosa…— Dijo sin apartar la mirada de Kagome.

—Usted…— Empezó Kohaku— ¿Perdió a un ser querido recientemente?— Kagome de inmediato se tensó y las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer— Sé que es extraño y… difícil de creer pero… vengo de una familia con dones especiales y… soy una especie de… vidente. Puedo, ver las almas de las personas.

Kagome se sentó suavemente en el sofá que había ocupado antes y puso una mano en su pecho tratando de calmarse.

—Mi esposo…— Dijo en un susurro— Murió en un accidente hace dos meses.

Las lágrimas bajaron suavemente por sus mejillas. Recordarlo era doloroso, demasiado cruel había sido la vida al apartar al amor de su vida de su lado.

Kohaku inmediatamente notó la reacción del hombre, seguramente no sabía que su alma llevaba vagando dos meses.

—Su esposo… está aquí. Con nosotros.

Kagome colocó una mano en su boca tratando de acallar un sollozo.

—¿Cómo es posible? Él…

—Hay algo que dejó pendiente…—Dijo Kohaku suavemente— Su regalo de cumpleaños…

Inuyasha se situó detrás de ella y el sentimiento de amargura fue desapareciendo a medida que sentía como algo se desanudaba en su interior.

Kohaku sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita y se la tendió a la mujer que con manos temblorosas la tomó y la llevó a su pecho… acunándola.

—Él quería que usted lo tuviera.

Kagome suavemente levantó la tapa de la pequeña caja y dentro estaba un fino collar de plata, donde estaba grabado el nombre de su esposo.

— _Dile que la amo… que nunca dejaré de hacerlo_ — Pidió al chico sabiendo que ella no podía escucharlo.

—Quiere que sepa que la ama, que nunca dejará de hacerlo— Repitió lo que Inuyasha le había pedido.

— _No la dejaré sola… ni a ella, ni a nuestro hijo…_

—Jamás los dejará solos, ni a usted ni a su hijo.

— _Quiero que dejes de llorar… deja de sufrir. Sé feliz._

—Quiere que deje de sufrir y de llorar. Lo que más quiere… es que usted sea feliz.

—¡¿Cómo?!— Se levantó del sofá apretando fuertemente el collar en su mano— ¿Cómo quieres que sea feliz? ¡Siempre me vas a faltar y ahora…!— Sollozó dejando que las lágrimas bañaran su rostro— Tu siempre serás… el amor de mi vida… Inuyasha…

Kagome miraba a todos lados tratando de conseguir algo que le indicara donde estaba él… quería abrazarlo nuevamente.

Inuyasha esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se situó frente a ella.

— _Siempre tan arrebatada…_

Tocó su mejilla y de inmediato ella dejó de llorar. Su rostro sonrojado y sus ojos cristalinos le recordaron una vez más porque la amaba tanto y suavemente se acercó a ella, colocando un delicado beso en sus labios.

Poco a poco Kagome sintió como su corazón se calmaba para luego sentirse cálida completamente. Así se sentía cada vez que él la abrazaba. Cada vez que la miraba al despertarse, al desayunar juntos, al cenar, cuando la miraba y la acariciaba suavemente hasta dormirse. Recordaba la plena felicidad que sintieron cuando se enteraron que serian padres… había sido tan poco el tiempo juntos… pero tan cargado de felicidad.

— _Vive siempre con lo bueno que tuvimos… con lo hermoso que compartimos… y continúa con tu vida Kagome… yo sé que sí podrás._

—Lo que él más quiere es que usted continúe con su vida… que siempre recuerde lo hermoso y bueno que tuvieron juntos, lo que compartieron.

Una nueva lágrima rodó por su mejilla e Inuyasha se apresuró en quitarla. Kagome sonrió cálidamente y posó una mano en su pequeño vientre.

—Lo haré… por ti. Y por nuestro hijo. Por los tres— Sonrió y con su otra mano limpió su rostro— Te amo… Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sonrió y acarició su flequillo de manera amorosa.

— _También te amo… Kagome._

En un suave haz de luz, Kohaku pudo ver como el alma de Inuyasha podía descansar en paz, ahora que sabía que ella continuaría y seguiría fuerte.

Kagome miró al joven y le sonrió cálidamente en agradecimiento.

Continuaría… por su hijo y por el amor infinito que siempre sentiría por Inuyasha.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **N/A:** Necesitaba escribir esto. Sé que es triste y odio separar a Inuyasha de Kagome pero… no sé, tenía que sacar esta idea de mi cabeza o sino, esta se rompería.

He estado un poco delicada de salud -mucho en realidad- por eso no he actualizado _**Unlimited**_ , sin embargo, ya el siguiente capítulo está casi listo.

¡Dejen sus reviews! Son mi incentivo para seguir escribiendo.

Nos leemos prontito.

Besitos.


End file.
